


the kiss that started it all

by stepril



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, Midnight Kiss, New Years Eve, One Shot, SuperCorp is endgame, i was bored, idak what this is, kiss, my first one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepril/pseuds/stepril
Summary: kara and lena go separately to a New Year’s Party, and end up standing next to each other during the countdown to midnight.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	the kiss that started it all

**TUESDAY 31 DECEMBER 2019**

**23:00:34 PM**

**1 HOUR UNTIL MIDNIGHT**

**KARAS POV**

Partying is usually not something I do, unfortunately for me, this year Alex has chosen to drag me out. I never do this, I genuinely just prefer a night in, alone. I don't meet people, it frightens me. I don't put myself out there, simply because of the fact I feel... what's the word? Unlovable. I don't see myself as a woman that someone would love, I guess to me I'm just not someones perfect ideal partner. It's stupid, really. The way I feel about myself, but eh. I put up with it. Alex says tonight that'll change, she says I'll meet someone who is perfectly capable of loving me, the way I love them. I should believe her but when you're someone like _me_ that's hard for me to believe. That sounds vastly upsetting, but I guess it's the whole truth. But I really do hope it's her word against mine. But on the other hand, I don't want to meet someone new. I have Lena. Yeah.. I'm in love with Lena. Stupid, I know. How can a multi-billionaire fall in love with a ridiculous reporter. How can she fall in love with.. me? But then again, New Years Eve is always unpredictable. Like, expect the unexpected is always something I get told. So I guess that's exactly what I have to do. Alex has Kelly, Nia has Brainy, J'onn has M'gann, James has Lucy. Until 2 months ago, Lena had Jack. But this whole incident happened and he had to move back to Metropolis, leaving her heartbroken.

**25 MINUTES UNTIL MIDNIGHT.**

**23:35:05** **PM**

"Alex come on, we gotta go. You are dragging me to this thing, you better be ready for it." I exclaimed. "Hurry up!!"

"Alright I'm coming, dang you're always so aggravating."

"Me??? You were the one that wasn't ready. But whatever." Alex proceeded to roll her eyes at me in annoyance. Understandable. "Everyone is meeting us there, by the way. They said they'd be at some table outside, so they can get ready to see the fireworks." 

Alex and I drove to the party with exactly fifteen minutes to midnight. We managed to find our friends with a front view of the fireworks that were going to be starting as soon as it hit 12:00am. If I'm honest, I never expected going out tonight would be fun. I guess that all changed very fast. Being with my friends was fun, I didn't feel alone for the first time in eight years. It was nice, I genuinely felt... happy with them all. 

"Another round anyone? We have exactly five minutes and thirty six seconds before it hits twelve and I expect us all to be drinking right after our midnight kisses. Well, except me of course." I asked them, glancing down at the floor. "So, who's in?" I asked again. They all nodded and before I could go Lena stopped me. "Wait Kara, I'll come along with." 

"Hey, 10 shots of tequila and 8 beers please." I mentioned before handing the bartender 40 bucks. "Ten shots, Kara? Who are the extra two for?" Lena asked, confused. 

"Me! They're for me, I'm going to need them whilst everyone has their midnight kiss. Well except you, of course. I'm sorry about Jack, again, by the way. I know it's been two months and all, but it's still heart wrenching when someone you love just... leaves. I may of not experienced it before, but from where you were two months ago, I think I have a clear image.

"Oh, yeah. It's okay. Things happen, Kara. Plus, on the brighter side, you were there for me. I appreciated it. More than you'll ever know." She told me with a huge grin on her face. _Rao her smile is so beautiful. She is so beautiful._

The bartender handed us our drinks and we slowly and carefully walked back to our table. 

**30 SECONDS UNTIL MIDNIGHT** **.**

**23:59:30**

"Alright guys, allow this very quick, very short speech from me. This year has been, different. To say the least, I never imagined I would be where I am now. And to see you all happy, makes me happy. I hope this new year treats us all well. I hope it gives us happiness and love. Happy new year, guys!" I said very cheerfully, giving them all a smile and holding a shot of tequila up in the air. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they all shouted back.

**10 SECONDS UNTIL MIDNIGHT.**

**23:59:50**

**"TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE."** Are the numbers everyone shouted and there it was. Everyone started kissing each other, and I took a shot. 

I looked at Lena and she was smiling at me. "Happy new ye-" She drew me toward her with her hands, inclined her face toward mine and placed my mouth on her mouth. Her hand on my cheek, my hand gradually moving to touch her waist. The kiss lasted longer than expected. I was feeling things. Good things. Something I have always felt around Lena. Something I _liked_. Our lips slowly parted and our eyes opened, not fast, but not slow. The same pace to look at each other and smile. "Year" I said, ending the sentence I started before the best thing of my life happened. We both looked at our friends who were standing there with complete shock. Their faces were filled with question and confusion, the same as me, too. 

I looked back at Lena, and I smiled. I smiled harder than ever before. 

"Happy New Year, Kara." 


End file.
